More and more electronic devices are being designed with wireless communication capabilities. These devices, such as portable computers, smartphones, tablets, smart watches and other handheld electronic may be provided with long-range wireless communications circuitry such as cellular telephone circuitry and/or short-range communications circuitry such as wireless local area network communications circuitry. Some of the aforementioned devices may be provided with the ability to receive other wireless signals such as Global Positioning System (GPS) signals.
Antenna design may be difficult since the antenna has to satisfy a plurality of different requirements related to geometry, electrical performance, efficiency as well as other requirements. For example, with electronic devices becoming smaller in size, the space available for the antennas may be limited. In many electronic devices, the presence of electronic components of the electronic device may be a source of electromagnetic interference for the antenna. Antenna operation may also be disrupted by nearby conductive structures. Considerations such as these can make it difficult to implement an antenna in an electronic device.
These issues maybe compounded in applications where the antenna may need to operate in multiple bands. For example, cellular telephone networks and WIFI Internet connections are commonly used for communication with portable electronic devices. Cellular telephones transmit in the 824 to 845 MHz frequency band and receive signals in the 870 to 896 MHz frequency band. PCS telephones operate in the 1850 to 1990 MHz. frequency band. The WIFI protocol enables communication over different frequency bands, for example the 2.4 GHz ISM band and the 5.0 GHz U-NII band. An antenna that is tuned to operate with one of these frequency bands is not optimum for communication in another frequency band.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method that overcomes the above.